Raggs On Rodeo
by BurnedButterflyKisses
Summary: a show about a group of teenagers who were all spoiled to death, but lost all they had when their parents went bankrupt. All of the friends must rely on eachother, and try to make it alright in the world without the benefits of the rich family.
1. E1: All That Glitters

Sweetnam- Sugar Guitar

_Something's got me spinning round. Dizzy sounds. With the songs your playing dancing around in my head, dancing around in my got me, making noise, teasing boys. They're screaming for more, so come and get what you came for. Come and get what you came for._

'Episode One-All That Glitters' (Pilot Episode)

**Scene One: Opens to a family driving in a car, playing Lady Gaga.**

_*There's no way I could be stopped. Was taking my best shot,I had a better plan. There's no way I could be stopped. Was coming for your spot. I'm in a battle, man. *_

**Gavin sat slouched in the seats to the car, snatching one of his earbuds from his ear and stomping slightly:** this sucks.

**Nora, played by Audrina Patrage, looked at him from the passengers seat and sighed.:** Gavin honey, how about a new phrase, like, uh, 'this bites' or 'this blows?' Because you've been saying, 'this sucks,' for the last 1,500 miles.

**Gavin sighed and chuckled slightly:** 'Cause it sucks.

**Kenneth played by Tom Cruise, smiled from the drivers seat and looked out the windows:** Come on. This is gonna be fun! We got the weather. We got the...  
>the palm trees with, uh...<p>

**Both Kenneth and Nora**: More palm trees.

**Kenneth:** You know, this is gonna be fun.

**Gavin:** Sucks, bites, blows.

**Kenneth: **guys, this is where we are, okay? Grandma needs us. She's getting older,and it's family first. Besides, your mother and I have given up a lot for this move, too.

**Fiona looked up from the latest issue of her VOGUE magazine and sighed:** Really? Uh, have you given up your boyfriend and the lead in the school play?

**Kenneth chuckled slightly and mocked his daughter:** As a matter of fact, I have. He's heartbroken about it, and so am I.

**Fiona smiled and rolled her eyes:** you're such a dork!

**Gavin:** Pop, just don't talk to us during school hours, all right?

**Fiona:** Yeah, mr. Principal.

* Put on, A-Amen Fashion Celebrate, uh uh! A new compassion. Put on, Amen Fashion Celebrate, uh uh! Style your passion. *

**Gavin rolled his eyes:** God! What is this! Turn this off!

Fiona: Uhm, it's Gaga so with me in this car, that's unlikely. **Fiona took a look out of the window and gasped** "Dad, I still can't believe you  
>grew up in this house."<p>

**Gavin nodded and looked at the mansion they were now parked infront of:** I can't believe you ever left!

**Nora rolled her eyes:** Well, I can.

**Kenneth:** The ship has landed.

**Fiona smiled**: Come on, you can see Katy Perry's house from here.

**Kenneth smiled at his excited daughter:** You have been amazing with this whole change.

**Fiona sighed and playfully rolled her eyes:** Well, why wouldn't I be? I've lived in Kansas my entire life. If I don't try something new now, when will I? And besides, they still get married in L.A., Right?

**Kenneth looked at her and raised an eyebrow:** Yeah?

**Nora:** Plenty of weddings for me to shoot.

**Kenneth:** Maybe you can shoot mine when I get my trophy wife.

**Nora:** dude, I am your trophy wife.

**Upon exiting the car and looking around. A frail but faboulously dressed women in her 60s stood there smiling: **Fee! Gavvie ***She held her arms out***

**Fiona:** Grandma!

**Gavin:** You know I seen one of her old movies on ShowTime the other night, right?

**Fiona shrugged and looked at her brother:** She's got a lot of movies on tv.

**Gavin:** She was naked, full frontal. It's not right.

**Fiona:** race you to the pool.

**Nora rolled her eyes and walked over to her mother-in-law:** Kendra

**Kendra:** Hello, dear.

**Kenneth:** Mom.

**Kendra smiled slightly:** You got me. Iced tea before noon. Okay, maybe a little long island iced tea. Somebody get Betty Ford on the line.

**Kenneth:** I'm just trying to help.

**Kendra:** You want to help? Go yell at the gardener for parking his crapp-wagon in my driveway.

**Nora**: Actually, that's our crapp-wagon, Kendra.

**Kendra:** Well, then park it around the corner so the neighbors won't notice.

**Nora:** this is gonna suck.

**SCENE TWO- Fiona and**

***We Are Young***

**Fiona stepped out of her brothers car and looked across the campus:** Oh, my god. Would you look at this? It's like the Oscars, and everybody's Scarlet Johansson.

**Gavin chuckled slightly and checked out one of the girls:** You say that like it's a bad thing!

**Fiona sighed and looked down at her converse snekers: **It's like designer everything. ***She looked back at her brother and tapped her red converse together*** Guess we're officially not in Kansas anymore.

**Gavin**: Kansas? This isn't even America. It's Hollywood. ***He smirked and walked ff***

SCENE THREE

**A brunette haired girl walked around a class room filled with newspapers, fixing her glasses and walked over to Gavin:** Here's your copy. Coffee out of frame, and let me just move this mic right here. Here you go.

**Gavin looked at the girl and raised his eyebrow:** Excuse -is this journalism class?

**Onyx**: Yes, it is, Gavin Coin, newly arrived from Wichita, Kansas, brother of Fiona and also the son of the new principal Harrison Wilson. I'm Onyx Anderson. I covered your story. ***The girl smiled and waved the newspaper with the family photo on the cover***

**Gavin nodded:** Okay.

**Onyx:** Anyway, you can sit right here. Jeremy's out all week with pink-eye, so  
>just, uh, watch where you put your hands <strong>*She giggled slightly*<strong> So, anyway, I hear you're trying out for lacrosse team. I may cover it, but I  
>can't promise any photos. Just watch out for Matt Andrews; he's the star player. You'll know him when you see him. He's the one with a spotlight<br>shining out of his asss. ***Onyx looked over at a group of underclassmen looking over the edits for the next paper*** Guys, keep it down until after the news!  
>I'm producing this package. *<strong>Onyx noticed a red light flashing and ran over to the single green seat in front of a single camera and smiled* <strong>Good morning. I'm Onyx Anderson, and this is your blaze morning report. Today's top story is East Rodeo High School welcomes a new principal.

**SCENE THREE**

**Mr. Smith, better known as Ryan looked at a girl being escorted out of his classroom: **What is that girl like, 30? All right, guys, let's give a warm East Rodeo welcome to our newest student, miss Fiona Coin. Oh, come on. You can do  
>better than that. Let's go. There we go. Clapping. Yes.<p>

**Jackson: **Narcc.

**Ryan:** That's real nice, Jackson. Yet another girl who's never gonna go out with you. ***He smiled and the class laughed. He turned to Fiona and smiled*** Where are you from, Fiona?

**Fiona:** Uh, Wichita, Kansas.

**Ryan:** Can anybody tell me the capital of Kansas? Nobody knows the capital of Kansas? Okay, that's great. Uh, all right, who was the little guy with the one name from, uh, Super Bad?

**Students:** Mclovin.

**Ryan:** Yes. Amazing. Everybody knows Mclovin. Nobody has any clue that  
>Topeka is the capital of Kansas. *<strong>He sat on his desk and chuckled. Noticing a brunette girl walking into class<strong>* Hey, thanks for showing up, Carter. So glad you could finally join us.

**Carter shrugged and walked to her seat:** I was at the doctor.

**Jackson:** Gyno.

**Carter rolled her eyes:** Yes, that's right, George. I was at the gynecologist, who told me to remind you to keep your vaginaa clean.

**Ryan:** All right, well,Carter, why don't you put some of that eloquence to work this week? This is Fiona. She's new here.

**Fiona looked up at the girl in awe:** Hi!

**Ryan:** Figured you might, uh, show her around. Sort of like a Rodeo buddy.

**Naomi:** Uh, will there be anything else, Mr. Smith?

**Ryan chuckled**: Yeah, if you don't turn that paper in by tomorrow, I'm gonna give you an "F."

SCENE 4

**Kenneth:** Look at that hair. I cannot believe that that was us.  
>That that's quite a look I had going. *<strong>He sat in the principals office looking at the pictures from when he attended the school<strong>*

**Lauren, the guidance counsler:** Hey, I'm the one who used to think  
>that flock of seagull's haircut was cool. But then, I was ten.<p>

**Kenneth:** Oh, back up, fashion queen. I have pictures of you in  
>polka dot spandex leggings.<p>

**Lauren:** See, this is good. I could never talk to the  
>old principal like this. He was such a wuss. He was completely intimidated<br>by the board, which you won't be, because you know what the people on Rodeo Drive are like.

**Kenneth:** Exactly why I moved to Kansas.

**Lauren smirked:** But now you're back.

**Kenneth:** Oh, yes, I am. And, miss guidance counselor, I'm hoping that you can enlighten me on how to get my kids to like me again after I told them we're moving.

**Lauren:** Well, you could start by showing them that picture. That'll get them laughing.

**Kenneth:** you're gonna be a pain in my asss, aren't you?

**Laurn: **Oh, yeah.

SCENE 5

**Girl #1:** she's def cute , but, I mean, her clothes.

**Girl #2:** She's probably poor. Her dad's a principal.

**Fiona looked down at her outfit and followed Carter:** Carter. Hey, uh, you so don't have to worry about the whole Rodeo buddy thing. I can find my own way around.

**Carter smirked and turned on her heels:** Oh, great.

**Fiona:** Yeah, the teacher seemed like  
>he was punishing you with it.<p>

**Carter:** Yeah! Thank you! It's just that he does that to me all the time, and I have my not-so-sweet 16 party this Friday. I'm just stressed to the max. And he's being a big biitch about the fact that I haven't turned in my book  
>report on a tale of two cities.<p>

**Fiona smiled:** Oh, I love that book.

**Carter rolled her eyes and walked down the halls earning every ones attention:** Good one.

**Fiona:** I did a paper on it last year.

**Carter shrugged: **Doesn't matter. I'm gonna get it done next week. I've been telling him that. He just doesn't listen. My mom's gonna take care of it, and... Matty! Hi, honey. I was looking all over for you this morning. Completely got busted by Smith. ***She rolled her eyes*** Where were you?

**Matt:** Uh, I, uh, just had some lacrosse stuff to do.

**Carter:** Well, I'm sorry. Matt, this is Fiona, the new principal's daughter. Annie, my boyfriend Matt. ***She crossed her arms eyeing Fiona for a reacion***

**Fiona smiled slightly and looked at Matt causing Carter to roll her eyes.**

**Carter:** Allison! ***She giggled and looked at Carter, braging*** Allison's the lead in spring awakening, our musical here at the school.

**Fiona gasped and smiled:** Oh, my god! Really? Oh, I'm so jealous. I love spring awakening. I really wanted to audition, but I moved here too late. Actually, I had to leave my play back home.

**Allison peeked at Carter and crossed her arms slightly:** And what was that?

**Fiona shrugged modestly:** It was this, uh, new, edgy rent-ish thing. Anyway... I'm doing scenery and stuff now.

**Allison smirked and rolled her eyes:** Oh, that seems like  
>the perfect place for you.<p>

**Carter:** Well, it was a pleasure, Fiona. Matt?

**Matt smiled slightly at Carter slightly and kissed her before walking off. Carter smiled and turned to Fiona smirking before both her and Allison walked off.**

**Fiona mutered: **Great.

**Girl #2:** They are such an amazing couple.

**A teacher:** are you lost?

**Fiona:** Completely.

SCENE 6

**Matt:** So... Hi, how's your day going?

**Fiona:** Apparently not as good as yours.

**Matt:** Yeah, listen, I want to explain.

**Fiona:** Uh, you don't need to explain a thing.

**Matt:** No, I-I feel like I do. Uh, if you're gonna tell Carter...

**Fiona:** uh, I'm not gonna tell her. I'm not gonna tell anybody.

**Matt:** Wow, that's really cool. Look, I'm not that guy.

**Carter noticed Fiona and Matt talking before sighing and walking over hearing the last of their conversation:** What guy? Can't get enough of this guy.

**Fiona:** Yeah.

**Matt sighed and smiled at Carter:** See you around, Fiona.

SCENE 7 IS BEHIND EAST RODEO HIGH SCHOOL

**Dealer:** I accidentally grabbed your book.

**Allison smiled slightly and looked around:** Yeah, I think I grabbed yours, too.

**Dealer:** Listen, time's up. You owe $200. Needs it by tomorrow.

**Allison bit her lip:** Well, I don't have that. But I'll get it.

**Dealer:** Tomorrow.

**Allison:** I'll get it.

SCENE 8; Fiona was sitting on a step outside reading her notes. Onyx spotted her and smiled slightly.

**Onyx:** What's this?

**Fiona:** A notebook.

**Onyx: **No, this.

**Fiona:** A division day sticker.

**Onyx:** That's impossible. They have like eight fans total. Where'd you get the sticker, new kid?

**Fiona:** Brandoflowers put one of their songs on his celebrity playlist. A**nd can you get your foot off my notebook. *She rolled her eyes***

**Onyx nodded and smiled:** oh, tough girl. Nice. That's exactly how I found them.

**Fiona nodded and looked a her lunch tray:** Have some fries.

**Onyx:** Will do. I'm Onyx.

**Fiona:** Onyx?

**Onyx:** Well, you can call me Erica, but I'm not gonna respond. So, look, I wasn't planning on making you feel welcome here, but then I saw the sticker, and I thought, hey, maybe the principal's daughter isn't such a big loser after all.

**Fiona:** Uh, thanks.

**Onyx:** You'll learn to dig me- trust me.

**Fiona:** Yeah.

**Carter was walking and saw Fiona:** I need you now, pronto. Come on.

**Onyx:** Hey, Carter. Hey, oh if you need some help later turning those wheel of fortune letters, I can totally carve out some time.

**Carter flipped Onyx the bird and walked off with Fiona.**

**Fiona:** What's going on?

**Carter:** I'm saving you. She's out of her mind, and you should not trust her. She has this web site, and she makes messed-up videos of people.

**Onyx:** Really? She seemed so nice to me.

**Carter:** Yeah, that's her mo. So, listen, Matty told me how cool you  
>are and how you're practically like family, so I decided I'm gonna invite you to my birthday party, my not-so-sweet 16 birthday party. It's this Friday it's going to be the night of your life. What do you say?<p>

**Fiona:** Oh, my god, I'd love to.

**Carter nodded and gave the girl a once over:** Of course you would, but you're gonna need new clothes, so we'll go shopping after school.

*** Principal office:

**Mr. Hartly: **I just don't get why this paper can't wait until next week. Carter's got a hue birthday party, and I don't want her all stressed out for it.

Ryan: Come on, man. It's a birthday party for a spoiled little princess.

**Kenneth:** I got it, Mr. Smith.

**Mrs. Hartly:** Kenneth, we've spent a fortune on this party. Surely, there's something you can do for us.

**Kenneth: **She didn't do the assignment. What am I missing here? Just have her write the paper, Charlie. Non-negotiable.

**Mr Hartley:** I'm taking this up to the board because you're being ridiculous.

**Mrs Hartley:** Ironic, isn't it, Kenneth? If things had happened differently,  
>we'd be talking about our kid.<p>

**Lauren:** Yowza.

**Ryan:** Wow, a lot going on there, huh?

**Kenneth:** I would get back to your class if I were you, .

**Ryan:** See you around.

**Kenneth sighed and looked over at Lauren who was staring:** Mrs Hartley and I went out for a bit back in high school.

**SCENE 9**

**Carter checked her reflection in her mirror and smirked at a red-headed girl before beeping her horn to get Fiona's attention.**

**Fiona: ****Carter? Is this your car?**

**Carter smirked and removed her sunglasses: ****Amazing I know. You can have it once I turn 16. It's old news.**

**Cassie: ****I thought you were giving it to me? **

**Carter looked over at Cassie and rolled her eyes: ****Fee, this is Cassie, yet another person you should get to know if you wanna be anything in this school. *She smirked***

**Fiona nodded and smiled looking at the two girls: **Uh, hey, uh, listen, thanks  
>so much for taking me out.<p>

**Cassie rolled her eyes: ****We haven't even gone anywhere.**

**Carter giggled:**** Just get in the car, loser.**

**Fiona watched as Carter pulled up to her house: **Thanks again girls, this was amazing.

**Carter: **No problem. Hello, I had fun. I just really wish you would've  
>let me buy you that dress. It looked amazing on you.<p>

**Fiona:** I cannot let you buy me an $800 dress. My dad would...

**Cassie: **You could have let us go half. $400 is chump change. ***She smiled***

**Carter rolled her eyes:** Are you kidding me?

**Fiona and Cassie both looked at Carter:** What?

**Carter:** My mom just texted me. I have to write that paper for Smith by tomorrow.

**Cassie:** How much have you written?

**Carter:** I haven't even started yet! Oh, my god, I-I... I can't do this right now. This is so not what I need I mean, I know if I just sat down and started writing it, that I could get it done, but thinking about staring at a blank piece of paper...what am I gonna do?

**Fiona:** Well, I can help. I told you, I got an "A" on that paper last year, so I can give it to you, and you can take some ideas from it.

**Carter: **Really? that would be so awesome.

**Fiona:** Sure... that way, you can see what it should look like. I'll just email it to you when I get home.

**Carter:** Oh, my god, you are a lifesaver. Thank you so much. You're such a good friend.

**SCENE 10 – Lacrosse **

Ryan: Come on, man. Keep it going. Keep it going. Stay on him. There you go. All right Coin, let's see what you got.

**A blonde haired preppy looking boy cheered from the bench (Gabriel):** Come on, Gavin.

**Ryan:** looks like principal's kid's got some game. There we go. There we go.  
>Guard him, Jackson. Guard him. Guard him. Guard him. Get that ball. What are you doing?<p>

**Onyx cheered recording the first practice of the year: **Wichita, in the house!

**Gabriel: **Yo, man, you got some sick moves. I'm Gabe. That's my brother, Jackson

**Gavin:** Thanks, I sort of noticed. ***He chuckled***

**Ryan:** All right, Coin, you made the team. Why don't you roll  
>with the ones? Jackson? Why don't you drop down to the twos for now? *<strong>Jackson looked at Gavin and bumped him before sitting on the bench<strong>* Come on, guys, you can make out later. Let's keep playing. Let's go!

**Matt:** Jackson, Come on!

**Gabe:** Come on, man.

**Jackson:** What?

**Matt:** Yo, hey, come on, come on!

**Ryan:** Hey, come on.

Scene 11

**Kendra:** Did you kick his asss?

**Kenneth:** Mom.

**Kendra:** What, that's not the first thing you thought of when you heard he was in a fight? Then, maybe that's why he lost.

**Gavin:** I didn't lose.

**Kendra:** Never worry about being fair. Just grab on to those jewels, and twist them like a garbage bag.

**Kenneth:** Mom!

**Kendra:** Okay, okay. I'll let you kids hash this out.

**Gavin:** He checked me first.

**Kenneth: **You have got to control your anger. People don't know you here. They're going to judge you more harshly.

**Gavin: **I just reacted.

**Kenneth:** Look, I'm gonna talk to your coach tomorrow. We'll get this all worked out.

**Nora:** And make sure he's not too rough on our baby.

**Fiona:** Yeah, 'cause he is such a delicate flower. So listen, you guys are cool with me going to Carter Heartly's amazing birthday party tomorrow night, right?

**Nora:** Well, that was fast- I mean,Kenneth, do you know this girl?

**Kenneth:** Yeah, I know her family. You can go.

**Fiona:** Thanks, dad.

**Kendra:** Well, I'm going to call Dantana's for some takeout... not that your tater tots aren't to die for.

SCENE 12 / FIONA'S ROOM

**Gavin:** Wow!

**Fiona:** You cannot tell anybody.

**Gavin:** You saw that?

**Fiona:** Oh, I saw that. Oh, I saw all of that.

**Gavin:** Wow!

**Fiona:** The thing is, I totally don't get why Matt would cheat on someone like Carter.

**Gavin:** Believe me... if a dude is cheating on a chick like that, he doesn't want to be with her anymore.

**Fiona:** But she's so beautiful.

**Gavin: **That doesn't mean she's not a pain in the asss.

SCENE 13

**Allison:** I love that dress.

**Carter:** Oh, you know me, Alli. Early birthday present to myself from myself. Aren't I nice?

**Matt:** Here, let me, uh... let me get this one, ladies.

**Carter:** No, baby, it's on me tonight. You guys get the table; I'll  
>get the drinks. Thank you. This is gonna be so much fun.<p>

Text message on Allison's phone: Do you have the money yet?

**Carter linked arms with Cassie and Allison and walked upstairs to the VIP section of the resturant.**

**Carter:** Excuse me.

**Ryan:** How'd you get up here?

**Carter:** I could ask the same question about you. You're just a teacher; didn't the cover charge eat up your month's salary?

**Ryan:** You should try applying some of that caustic wit to your term paper that's due tomorrow.

**Carter:** Actually, it's done. I decided it was better to do it than to fight it.

**Ryan:** Well, I cannot wait to read that masterpiece.

**Carter:** You know, why are you always so mean to me?

**Ryan:** Who says I'm being mean? ***Ryan raised his eyebrow and looked at the waiter*** She's underage. Don't serve her. Oh, I guess that was mean. Oops!

**Cassie rolled here eyes and her jaw dropped:** So not cool Mr. Smith 

SCENE 15

**Mrs. Hartley / Anika: **So, then, Kenneth... what were we, like 17?

**Kenneth:** I don't know. Uh, you know, maybe we should call it...

**Anika:** so, then, Harry decides that he wants to climb on the "H" of the Hollywood sign because he thinks it looks like a ladder. Well, the whole thing comes crashing down, and he slides on it for like 50 feet. Oh, my god, did we laugh. I mean, he's lucky he wasn't killed.

**Kenneth:** Well, that was a long time ago. Can I call you a cab?

**Anika:** Oh, I have a better idea. Why don't you drive me home?

**Nora:** Ooh, or even better, i could drive you home, and we could swap stories about Kenneth's peniss.

**Anika:** I have enough of my own. Thank you. I'll see myself out. Good night.

**Nora:** Okay, don't you ever give me grief about dating Morris Kornblum ever again, because that lady is crazy town.

**Kenneth:** Well, yeah, in my defense, I was a teenager. She had a beach house. But Morris... he lived in a teepee; you were 22.

**Nora:** Yeah, yeah, let's go see Fiona's dress for tomorrow night. You are not gonna win this one.

**** Upstairs

**Nora:** Wow! Who's this hot babe?

**Fiona:** You like it, mom?

**Nora:** It's beautiful.

**Kendra:** Look at her asss. You could crack an egg on it. And I say that because, when I was her age, Ricardo Montalban literally cracked an egg on mine. I won't tell the rest of the story because I don't remember it.

**Nora:** Sweetie, don't you think that this is just a little less revealing?

**Kendra:** Oh, for god's sake, who are you, Jedidiah the Amish farmer? Why don't you go churn us some butter.

**Kendra:** Beautiful.

**Nora:** It looks really beautiful.

**Fiona:** I like it.

**** Club

**Matt:** The thing is, Gavin didn't start it; Jackson did. He's just mad the guy's better, but Jackson is all like, "oh, you have to do this for me, man. Just say he slashed me first and jumped me and get him kicked off the team instead of me."

**Carter:** So, you have to lie for a guy you don't even like?

**Matt:** We're teammates. It's different. Yes, if we weren't on the same team, maybe I wouldn't hang out with him, but we are.

**Gabe: **He's my bro, but the dudes an asss. Sometimes even I wanna ditch him.

**Cater:** See, that's exactly why I hate lacrosse,Matty. You're not like those guys.

**Matt:** You're not into anything, so you don't understand.

**Carter:** I'm not into anything? What  
>is that supposed to mean?<p>

**Gavin:** Well, not like sports or music. You shop.

**Carter:** You think that's all I'm into?

**Matt:** God, we're talking about me, and then, all of a sudden, it's about you. Just forget it. I'm gonna go home.

**Carter:** Matt, wait. I'm coming with you.

***LMFAO-Sorry For The Party Rocking***

Allison stole Naomi's purse, since she forgot it when she left.

******* High School

**Dealer:** Where's your cow? Where's your boyfriend the cow?

**Cassie: **What is that all about?

**Gavin:** Something you got to see.

**Gabe:** This is Onyx's blog, "the vicious circle." And what do you know, half a million hits.

**Gavin:** Can you forward to the part? Please. Thanks.

**Gabe:** Way to block, dude. Thanks.

_Onyx: Did you guys hear that Rodeo Drive just got invaded? Yeah, it did. So I got something special for you. Something a little bit personal. Check it out. Beverly hills sure is nice. Ain't it sweet, all love of mine. I like being a backstabbing bitchh._

**Carter:** I can't believe someone stole my purse.

**Allison:** Hey, they stole mine, too.

**Fiona:** Hey. Saw the cow video. Funny stuff.

**Onyx:** Thanks.

**Fiona:** I just don't get what I did to make you so angry that you had to go and do that.

**Onyx:** Gee, I don't know. Maybe dissing me like I was a piece of garbage to go shopping with the bratz hills.

**Fiona:** Okay, first of all, I didn't diss you. Carter pulled me away.  
>If I hurt your feelings by sitting with someone you don't like, then I'm sorry.<p>

**Onyx:** It's not that I don't like her. I hate her. Carter is the antichrist.

**Fiona:** Well, the antichrist didn't trash me in front of half a million people. You did.

**Lauren:** So, how'd that go?

**Onyx:** She wasn't so into it.

**Lauren: **Can you blame her? Onyx, how many times have we had  
>a talk about this blog of yours? All it does is cause problems.<p>

**Onyx:** Yeah, well, that's what this blog's supposed to do. Cause problems. You know, you can't make me stop. It's not like it's a school activity or...

**Lauren:** okay, I'm not talking to you as the guidance counselor right now.  
><strong>I am talking to you as your sister.<strong>

**Onyx:** Okay, then as my sister you know what Carter did and why I hate her.

**Lauren:** Yes, but this didn't hurt Carter. It hurt Fiona. Come on. You've got to  
>let go of that anger. It's not doing you any good. You don't want to end up like mom. Come on. Please. Just try, please.<p>

**Onyx:** Okay. I'll try.

**Lauren:** So... how is mom?

**Onyx: **She's fine. You know, she's mom. I gotta go.

**Gavin:** Matt. Matt, when you talk to the coach  
>today you're gonna tell him the truth, right? You're gonna tell him that<br>Jackson started it, right?

**Jackson:** Let's go, Andrews. Now.

**Matt:** Dude, I gotta go.

**Dixon:** We gotta talk.

**** Principal's office

**Matt:** And then Gavin slashed Jackson and... Jackson just reacted like anyone would have.

**Kenneth:** And you saw this?

**Matt:** Yeah.

**Kenneth:** You understand the consequences if you're lying?

**Matt:** Yes.

**Ryan:** Mr. Coin, Ethan's never lied to me. You wouldn't do that, right, Matthew? You wouldn't look me in the eye and lie to my face, would you?

**Matt:** No.

**Ryan:** All right, well, because of what you just said, I have no choice but to keep Gavin from joining the team. We can't have players who start fights. You can go, Matt.

_Matt leaves._

**Kenneth:** That kid is lying.

**Ryan:** Well, maybe, maybe not. Were you there? I was and I didn't see it.

**Kenneth:** I know my son.

**Ryan: **Kenneth, how many times you hear that from parents?

**Gavin: **And what if dad can't get me back on the team? I-I mean, I can't tell him this, but he's, like, the whole reason why I play. Like, he played lacrosse so, you know, I thought if I played...

**Fiona:** What?

**Gavin: **When I'm on the field, when he talks to me after a game, it's like something we have together. That's like our thing. Like father and son. 

**Fiona:** Well, he is your father.

**Gavin:** I... I just really want to play.

**Fiona:** How could you do that to my brother? How could you lie like that?

**Matt: **It's-it's not that simple.

**Fiona:** It is! My god, you... you lie. You cheat on your girlfriend.  
>A girl who, by the way, I like. Do you remember what I told you I<br>liked about you the first time we met?

**Matt:** That I was frighteningly honest.

**Fiona:** Yeah, I guess I'm just wondering what the he/ happened to that guy that I liked from a couple summers ago. Because this new one is an asss.

**Carter:** "But more than a historical snapshot of divisions between classes,  
>a tale of two cities makes us examine the morality in our own lives and the true meaning of sacrifice."<p>

**Ryan: **Thank you, Carter. That was... that was very well written.

**Fiona:** I can't believe you copied the whole thing word for word.

**Carter: **What did you think I was going to do?

**Fiona:** Not that. Maybe take some ideas, at least change it around a little.

**Carter:** What do you care? It was an old paper, right?

**Fiona:** You should have asked me first. I would have helped you if you  
>needed it. That's what friends do.<p>

**Carter:** You did help me, Fee. You did. I don't know why you're  
>so hung up on this. Here. It's the dress you loved from Versachi. I bought it for you, anyway, because that's what friends do.<p>

**Allison:** One, two, three...

_[Allison singing]: *Mama who bore me mama who gave me. Mama, the angels who made me so sad. Mama who bore me...*_

**Onyx: **not bad, right?

* No way to handle things who made me so sad...*

**Cassie: ****Oh my gosh Fee. I'm so jealous. Your gonna look amazing.**

**Fiona: ****Yeah**

**Ca****rter:** I'm so excited for the party tonight. Everyone has RSVP'd already.  
>Um, Alex Pettyfer is coming. And Hot Chelle Rae and A Band Perry are performing. I'm so excited. What do you think? What do you think I should do ...<p>

Gavin is staring at Matt and Carter.

Text message on Gavin's cell phone: Matt is cheating on  
>you. You know it's true!<p>

**[Allison singing]:** * Mama, the weeping mama, the angels no sleep in heaven or Bethlehem...*

**Miss Austin:** okay, okay, uh, let's try this again. Let's do the reprise to "Mama." You know, it's feeling a little thin, guys. We need to thicken it up.  
>The vocals need to be strong, okay?<p>

**MYSTERY PERSON:** Hey, miss Austin. Why don't you add Fiona Coin? She's been watching the rehearsal. I'm sure she knows all the words.

**Miss Austin:** Well, I think it's a little bit late.

**Fiona:** I-I really do. I really do, Miss Austin. I've listened to the cd like a billion times and I've been watching all the steps, so, I think I could really do this.

**Miss Austin:** Um, okay, uh, let's see what you can do. Grab a mic. Take the  
>center spot on stage. Okay, let's take it from the top. One, two, three...<p>

[ Fiona's singing ]* Mama who bore me mama who gave me. Mama, the angels, who made me so sad. Some pray that one day one day, Christ will come a-comin'. They light a candle and hope that it glows. Andomome just lie there crying for him to come and find them. But,, when he comes, they don't know how to go. Oh...mama.*

**Miss Austin:** that was excellent, Fiona. How would you like to put down  
>the paintbrush and join the chorus?<p>

**Fiona:** I would so love to. Thank you! Thank you so much.

**Miss Austin:** It was great. You're welcome. See you tomorrow.

**Fiona:** Dad, I just got to perform. Did you see that? It was... so much fun!

**Kenneth:** We need to talk. Why did Carter Hartley turn in your paper?

**Kenneth:** Carter, I'll deal with you after I make a call. Fiona, you wait for me here till the end of the day.

Kenneth goes to his office, leaving the girls.

**Carter:** I can't believe you told your daddy everything. Are you kidding me?

**Fiona:** He recognized the paper. And Mr. Smith could tell, too. What was I supposed to do?

**Carter: **Cry. Threaten him. Be creative.

**Fiona:** You sound like a spoiled brat.

**Carter:** Well, you sound like a little bithch. And just so we're clear, you're  
>completely dis-invited to my birthday party.<p>

**Fiona:** 'Cause I care.

**Carter: **Oh, you should.

**Jackson:** Did you see if Coin was crying?

**Matt:** Dude, shut up.

**Jackson:** Dude, don't be such a pussyy. Who cares about that pussyy?

Matt push back Jackson and this one reacts. They start fighting.

**Kenneth:** She wants to keep the cheating off her record, she writes me a new paper on a new book by the end of the day.

**Anika:** Well, that's impossible. She can't.

**Ryan: **Well, then that kills any chance she has of joining her sister at Yale.

**Anika: **She's not going to Yale.

**Carter:** What does that mean?

**Anika:** Just that you have other interests.

**Carter:** I'm just as smart as Brit, mom.

**Anika:** Honey, all I meant is that you have your big party tonight. You have to have your final fitting. Sweetie, you've been emotional. You've had your purse stolen...

**Kenneth:** can you stop making excuses for her? Carter, do you hear this? Mr. Smith doesn't think you can do it; your mother doesn't think you can do it.

**Anika:** Oh, don't talk to my daughter like that.

**Kenneth:** I am trying to get her to take responsibility for her life.

**Anika:** Oh, you're one to talk.

**Kenneth:** This is about Carter. And you're being lazy. I think you're smart.  
>I think you can do it. Come on, Carter. Prove them wrong. Unless, of course, I'm way off base, and you cheated because you aren't smart enough and you do need another week.<p>

**Anika:** Honey, take another week.

**Carter:** I don't need another week! I didn't cheat because I couldn't write the paper. I'll write the stupid paper right now, mom. I'll show you...

**Anika:** Carter, you...

**Carter:** Mom, could you just... could you just leave?

**Onyx:** So, look, I'm not great at apologies, but I shouldn't have posted that cow video, and I was hoping that by helping you to get in the play, I don't know, maybe that makes us cool. Maybe friends.

**Fiona**: Yeah, that'd be great. Matt, what happened to you?

**Matt:** Tell your brother he's back on the team.

***** At home

**Fiona:** Gavin,Gavin. You're back on the team.

**Gavin:** What?

**Fiona:** Yeah, I know, I wanted to see your face when I told you. I spoke to Matt and I guess he told the coach the truth.

**Gavin:** Oh, man. Matt is going to kill me when he finds out what I did to get even with him.

**Annie:** What did you do?

**Gavin:** I, uh, sent the text to Carter saying that Matt was cheating on her.

**Fiona:** What? Why? Why would you do that?

**Gavin:** Look, I'm sorry, all right but I just reacted. I was angry.

**Fiona:** I'm the only one who saw him with that girl. He's going to think that I... what am i going to do? What am i going to do?

**Nora: **Do you think it's fair that we let Gavin go to the party after he gets into a fight but we ground Fiona?

**Kenneth:** Wha-what, we should just let her not have any punishment?

**Nora:** No, but it could have started tomorrow.

**Kenneth:** Back home, yeah, but here, I just feel like there's so much more  
>temptation and ways to get into trouble. I feel like we need to be tougher.<br>I guess I feel like sometimes we bend over backwards for Gavin, but we don't do the same for Fiona.

***** Kenneth and Nora enter Fiona's empty room.

**Kenneth:** Fee? Sweetheart? Your mom and I have talked and we've decided you can go to the party.

**Nora:** Fiona? That's weird.

**Kenneth:** Mom, have you seen Fiona?

**Kendra:** Yes, just before she left, and she looked smoking.

***HCR- I like it like that***

**Alex Pettyfer:** Hey, Carter!

**Carter:** Alex!

They take photos.

**Onyx:** Maybe Matt's not even going to be here. Maybe they broke up already.

**Fiona:** Either way, I have to apologize to him.

**Gavin:** And plus, if she confronted him already, then, you know, I'm gonna have to take the rap for it. Either way, we're going to have to tell him.

**Fiona:** It's just the right thing to do.

**Onyx:** Do you guys go to church or something?

**Fiona:** keep in touch, G.

**Gavin:** All right.

**Gabe:** There's some good shots right here.

**Gavin:** Who is tha?

**Gabe:** Not a chance in he/ is what you call her. Just remember, I got you in. You're not a guest. You're my bitchh. Now go get some footage for our cover story.

**Gavin:** Bitchh? We need to talk about your people skills.

**Fiona:** I can't believe we're crashing Carter's party.

**Onyx:** What'd I tell you? Lame.

**Fiona:** Okay, let's go find Matt.

**Kenneth [on the phone]:** Nora, there's like a million kids here. I will never find her. See you at home.

**Anika: **Kenneth? What are you doing here?

**Kenneth:** Long story.

**Anika:** We need to talk.

**Kenneth: **Okay.

**Gavin:** Have you guys seen Ethan?

**Gabe:** Gavin. Hey! Your sister is not going to believe this.

**Gabe:** Really?

**Gabe:** Oh, no, I'm telling you.

**Fiona:** Her purse was stolen?

**Gabe:** Last night at the Pit. Hers and Allison's. Wallet, keys, iPhone 4.  
>So she never got the text.<p>

**Fiona:** She never got it?

**Gabe:** Never got it.

**Fiona:** She never got it!

**Gavin:** Thank you, god.

**Onyx:** You really do go to church, don't you?

**Allison:** Hey, sorry I'm late. Look what I got back.

**Carter:** Oh, my god. Oh, my god, where did you find it?

**Allison:** The guy from the Pit called me. They found our purses.

**Carter:** Where?

**Allison:** I don't know. They just found them. Now that the mystery of the century is over. ***She smirked at her two best friends*** Let's dance

**Cassie:** Dance? Girl lets drink! Cheers to the freaking weekend!

**Allison and Carter giggled:** DRINK TO THAT!

**All three girls ran to the middle of the dance floor.**

**Anika:** I'm still really angry, Kenneth.

**Kenneth:** I had no idea how to handle it, okay? We were broken up. What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say I'm sorry?

**Anika:** Yes.

**Kenneth:** Okay, I am sorry that I freaked out, but that was over 20 years ago,  
>and besides, I did- I called to find out about you, and your mother said you'd<br>gone off to Europe for the year.

**Anika:** I didn't go off to Europe for the year and I didn't go to the clinic.  
>I went away to have our baby. So that he could be adopted. We have a son together.<p>

**Mr Hartley:** okay, please, listen. I just really want to thank you for coming out tonight and helping us celebrate Carter's birthday.

**Fiona:** Wait, I thought her iPhone was stolen.

**Mr Hartley:** And, uh, you know, I could drone on, but what I really want to do  
>is meet the guest of honor, and I can't think of a better way to do that than for Carter and Matt to share a dance, so give it up for the sweetest and the most beautiful 16 you ever saw, my daughter Carter Hartley.<p>

**Adele-Set Fire To The Rain**

**Matt: **You, look beautiful.

**Carter:** Yeah.

**Matt:** I love you.

**Carter:** Is it true? Are you cheating on me? Tell me. Tell me the truth and  
>don't... don't lie to me.<p>

**Matt stayed quite and Carter started to cry, bitterly, still looking amazing.**

**Carter:** Well, come on. Everybody, join in. Thank you so much for making this the best birthday ever. ***She stormed over to the 14 foot cake and knocked it over hitting Matt.*** Isn't it sweet ***She stormed off***

**Fiona:** I feel so terrible. I wanted to tell him.

**Onyx:** I know you did. Do you want to get out of here, go to a real party? With normal people?

**Fiona giggled slightly:** Yeah.

**Onyx:** Yes.

***** Beach

**Fiona:** Is it like this every week?

**Onyx:** Pretty much. There's a whole world outside of Rodeo Drive.

**Fiona:** is that Matt?

**Onyx: **He's been coming here since 8th grade.

**Fiona joins Matt.**

**Fiona:** Matt, I am so sorry about everything. I saw what happened.

**Matt:** Well, you were right. I have become a complete asss.

**Fiona:** Not complete. You did help Gavin. What made you do that?

**Matt:** I don't know. I guess I was...trying to find that guy that  
>you liked a couple summers ago. But thank you. Fiona. We'll talk.<p>

**Gavin:** This place... definitely doesn't suck. Definitely.

**Fiona:** Welcome to California.


	2. E2: Maybe Alittle

SCENE ONE- On the lacrosse field, at dawn, instead of the boys practicing there is a group of girls stretching.

**Cassie:** Are you people kidding me? Seriously point those toes. Abigail it is a round off not the tootsie roll! ***She yelled and put her hands on her hips***

**Gavin walked over to the field with his clipboard and a camera:** Wow Hitler had nothing on you.

**Cassie giggled slightly and rolled her eyes:** Well tough wins the war? Right.

**Gavin chuckled slightly and ran his fingers through his hair:** Cass, the German's lost the war.

**Cassie smiled:** This is cheer, not the decathalon team. ***Her red ponytail bounced and she clapped for the girls to continue*** What are you doing here?

**Gavin:** Well, I'm working on the newspaper for the school. I'm getting to cover the front page story.

**Cassie smiled:** And their giving front page to little 'ol me. ***She playfully twirled around***

**Gavin:** Yeah I guess you hit the big time.

**Cassie:** Please, all everyone can talk about is Carter's breakdown at her party.

**Gavin:** Well she did get her heart broken in front of thousands.

**Cassie:** Finally someone showed her she can't all ways be number one. ***She rolled her eyes***

**Gavin:** I thought she was your friend

**Cassie shrugged and looked at Gavin: **She's my best friend. Doesn't mean she's not a huge bitch.

**SCENE 2: Everyone is in 's class including Carter. She is looking down at her fingernails.**

**Matt walked into class and looked around. He paused for a moment and took his usual seat near **

**Carter:** Hi.

**Carter shrugged and didn't look up, biting her lip:** Hi.

**Matt:** Here, I, uh, got this. It didn't travel well, but it made me think of you, so...

**Carter looked up and rolled her arms:** Why the hell did that remind you of me? because it's crushed?

**Matt sighed and looked at her finally taking the seat:** Are we gonna be okay?

**Carter:** We'll be okay whenever my heart is okay. Dramatic, but true.

**Carter stands up and leaves the class a little before the bell actually rings.**

**Jackson:** Why don't you watch where you're going, Andrews?

**Matt scoffed and rolled his eyes:** You need a hug, dude? Hey, it's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay.

**Jackson shrugged and crossed his harms before walking off.**

**Matt smirked and chuckled slightly walking in an opposite end of the hall from Jackson.**

**Fiona was standing by her locker and smiled as Matt almost walked past her:** Hey!

**Matt:** Hey, uh, listen, I just want to say I'm sorry for all the stuff I put you through last week.

**Fiona:** It's okay.

**Matt ran his fingers through his hair:** Well, no, it's not, but anyway, um, how are you?

**Fiona shrugged and grabbed her books: **I'm good. They put me in the choir of the play. ***She smiled **

**proudly*** It's not a speaking part. But, it's also not paint duty

**Matt: **Another giant step towards broadway. Isn't that what you wanna do. Once you leave this place. ***He began walking down the halls with her.***

**Fiona nodded and walked: **That, or death.

SCENE 3: In 's class

Ryan: All right, let's start with last night's reading. Uh, who wants to inturpert Julius Ceasar in modern time? ***He looked over at Allison who's singing*** Hey!

**Allison looked up and rolled her blue eyes, looking at Carter giggling:** , I don't know. Uhm, maybe a commercial for another salad at Micky D's. It's all I eat now.

**Onyx looked at Allison and Carter and rolled her eyes:** So, you eat now? ***She looked over at **

* Lets just say Carter is Ceaser. And her loyal followers, meaning Allison and the rest of the student body. Decide to off her. ***She walked over to Carter, causing Cater to lean back*** And send her pretty little head to the dungeons. ***The bell rings***

**Ryan:** Interested now? ***He looked at Carter and Allison as they walked out and smirked***

SCENE 4: High school cafeteria

**Carter linked arms with Cassie and Allison walking straight over to Fiona:** Well, did you enjoy my party?

**Fiona:** I know we shouldn't have crashed, but... Oh, cool tattoo.

**Carter:** Yeah. No, I don't blame you. I mean, it was a fabulous party. I just didn't expect to see you there, you know, with all your morals and everything.

**Cassie looked at Fiona and rolled her eyes: **Gawd and that dress? Amazing. Looked better on the SAKKs mannequin though.

**Fiona:** Oh! Carter, I'll give it back. I'll wash it and bring it to school tom-

**Carter:** Keep it.

**Fiona:** Seriously?

**Carter:** It's the only link to being one of us, you'll ever have. ***She flipped her hair and the girls walked off***

**Fiona's eyes began to water and she walked to the trash can where she saw a boy.**

**Jackson: **Carter Harley, the only human being who is able to make you cry using only a smile. I'm Jackson

**Fiona:** Yeah, I know who you are. I'm Gavin's sister.

**Jackson: **Wow, the principal is real unique with names. He put a lot of thought into that one.

**Fiona: **On that que, I'm walking away now.

**A gothic girl:** I'm so sorry that happened to you. I don't know why people cheat.

**Carter:** Who are you and why are you speaking to me?

**The gothic shows her laptop to Carter:** a video for Onyx's blog is playing.

**[On the video] Onyx: Welcome to my first installment of puppet revenge theater. This episode is entitled "we're fighting...again"**

**[On the video] Carter's puppet: How could you cheat on me? I think I'm so beautiful.**

**[On the video] Matt's puppet: I love lacrosse.**

**Carter's puppet: No, no, you're supposed to love me! 'Cause you're the only one stupid enough to actually think that I'm interesting.**

**Matt's puppet: I love lacrosse.**

**A girl's puppet: Hi, Matt. Can we go to you car and check out your lacrosse stick together?**

**Carter looks over at the girl:** What's your name?

**Gothic Girl:** Ivy Nelson

**Carter checked her outfit and looked over at Ivy, giving her a diamond brooch:** Thanks for the help doll. ***Carter closes the laptop and go find Matt.***

**Carter stormed over to Matt and crossed her arms:** EVERYONE KNOWS!

**Matt:** I know, I'm sorry.

Carter slaps Matt and his lacrosse friends whooo.

**SCENE FIVE: Carter's backyard, near the pool**

**Carter:** That slap's going to be legendary. Too bad that's not on Onyx's site.

**Cassie looked over at Carter:** Maybe you can reenact it.

**Allison giggled and rolled her eyes:** The harder the slap, the faster they run back.

**Cassie laughed with Allison:** You should so write a relationship blog Mm-hmm.

**Carter:** Wait until you see the next part of my plan.

**SCENE SIX- They are in Gavin's room playing COD.**

**Onyx:** Why do you want to do anything with those jock asses anyway?  
>They're just gonna end up selling tires or car insurance. Hooo! Killed ya! Buh-bye.<p>

**Gavin:** Look, the fun part about being on a team is being part of the team, and you wouldn't know that because you were never on one. How do you keep doing that?

**Onyx rolled her eyes:** I was on a team in the sixth grade. I played soccer, but I kept scoring for the other team, so we respectfully parted ways.

**Gavin:** I hit you first!

**Onyx:** Then why are you dead?

**Gavin:** Your so not like any girl I've known since … ever.

**Onyx:** Is that a complement?

**Gavin:** I'm not sure yet.

**Onyx:** Well, would I get your attention if I wore tones of hairspray and bounced around like a bobble hair.

**Gavin:** Rodeo girls don't bounce. ***He chuckled*** They sway.

**Onyx:** Nope. They glide.

**Fiona walked to Starbucks and shrugged about to order.**

**Fiona:** You again?

**Jackson:** Hey sweetheart, you stepped into my domain. ***He adjusted his Starbucks employee i.d***

**Fiona's eyes widened:** Wait. You work here?

**Jackson: **No I like to serve coffee for fun.

**Fiona: **But aren't all East Rodeo kids like filthy rich, never worked in their lives?

**Jackson:** Hmm, are you?

**Fiona: **Fair enough

**Jackson:** If you must know. Thanks to your whiney brother, my parents made me get a job to appreciate everything I'm given.

**Fiona:** Sounds right. You California kids get everything. I'd die to have your life.

**Jackson shrugged:** I'd die to get out of it. Are you gonna order, Kansas?

**Onyx walked to the back of Starbucks where she saw The Glamour Society**

**Onyx:** Hey, Carter, I'm so sorry to hear about Matt rejecting you. You are such a good person. You really deserve to be happy.

**Allison rolled her eyes:** He didn't reject her, bitch lips. She slapped him.

**Onyx:** Yeah, his cheating was really an act of love. See you around, glamour girls. Nobody break a nail.

**Carter rolled her eyes and stirred her latte:** Right after I'm done with Matt, that bitch is going down.

**Allison: **Finally something to look forward too. I can't stand her.

**Cassie rolled her eyes looking at Onyx who was now talking to Fiona:** Don't they know that Hollister should remain a state not a skirt!

**Carter looked over at Cassie and giggled:** Hollister isn't a place.

**Cassie looked at Carter:** Or is it?

**Carter:** Uhm, no…

**Cassie:** Than it shouldn't be realivant.

**Allison giggled:** Uhm, what?

**SCENE SEVEN-In a small movie set**

**A man: Okay, everybody, rehearsal in five minutes.**

**Gavin:** So your dad's like a movie producer or something, right?

**Gabe:** Yeah. There they are.

**Gavin:** This is crazy.

**Gabe:** Hey, what time do you guys wrap?

**A man:** Uh, another couple of hours.

**Gabe:** All right, we'll be back soon. Hey,buddy,this , Lila, good to see you.

**Gavin:** What kind of movies does your dad produce?

**Gabe:** Ever heard of the Final Destination?

**Gavin:** No way! Seriously. I love those movies.

**Gabe:** Me too. But unfortunately my dad didn't do those. He did the Notebook.

**Gavin:** Chick Flicks?

**Both:** God Noo!

**At an open carlot, Carter was sitting alone on a blanket waiting for Cassie.**

**Jackson:** I seriously think we'd be really great together. With my beauty and your brains, there's nothing we couldn't do.

**Carter:** Is that right?

**Jackson:** You want to know something?

**Carter began to look for Cassie alittle more frantically:** No, not really.

**Jackson:** When we were in 8th grade, I loved sitting behind you in history because your hair smelled like

grapefruits.

**Carter raised her eyebrow:** Why are you so weird?

**Jackson:** I'm just saying what I'm thinking.

**Carter:** Oh, well, you wanna know what I think, that's scary. Very, very, scary, actually.

**Jackson:** Carter, what makes me scary. My leather jacket? My gelled hair?

**Carter rolled her eyes again:** How you seemed to have stepped out of a Grease still.

**Jackson:** From what I recall, you love Grease.

**Carter looked over at him.**

**Jackson:** Weren't you inlove with Mick Nicky back in the 7th grade? ***He chuckled***

**Carter:** Kinicky ….

**Jackson:** I know. I watched it so I could impress you with my skills.

**Carter:** What changed?

**Jackson:** Matt. He was my friend and he had you. So.

**Carter:** Not anymore. And he's not around.***She played with her hair as it blew in the wind.***

**Jackson smiled slightly and leaned in, kissing her.**

**SCENE EIGHT: Near the pool. All of Gavin's lacrosse friends are over**

**Matt:** Are we friends? [Fiona's silent] Hey, remember that four of July at the pier? That was fun.

**Fiona:** Oh yeah! Yeah! I'm still mad at you about that, by the way- you were supposed to send me those

pictures of the octopus...

**Matt:** Oh, the penta-pus- it only had five tentacles.

**Fiona:** Yes, yes, the penta-pus. Yes. Of course. The penta-pus that I won.

**Matt:** That I won!

**Fiona:** E-excuse me- who was the one who threw the ball that knocked over the last milk bottle?

**Matt:** Aw, it was wobbling already. It was already falling down. You just grabbed the ball and threw it as it

was going down- that doesn't...

**Fiona:** And knocked it over- which is why I won the penta-pus, thank you very much. God, that was the ugliest thing I've ever seen.

**Matt:** It was.I-I bet you it was stuffed with asbestos or something. I got a rash for a week after holding that thing. It was not good.

**Fiona:** Whatever happened to that thing?

**Matt:** I don't know. Probably just...dissolved.

**Fiona**: So...how are things with you and Carter?

**Matt:** Not good.

**Fiona:** I'm sorry.

**Matt:** Yeah, I am, too. About a lot of things.

**SCENE NINE- The next day in the halls**

**Carter:** Still running lines?

**Allison:** Yeah, I'm almost off script.

**Carter:** You ready for your audition?

**Allison:** My mom thinks I am.

**Carter:** What about you?

**Allison:** Yeah. That's what I meant. I'm ready. I'm on it. You know, it's all over school, about you and Jackson.

**Carter gasped:** From who?

**Cassie walked over and giggled:** Not me, I swear! Has Matt heard?

**Carter:** He wants to meet up tonight. Told you it would work.

**Cassie: **Hun, you're a genius.

**Allison:** Okay, what am I missing? 

**Cassie:** Don't you have a purse to steal?

**Carter and Cassie walk off.**

**Fiona and Onyx walked to class.**

**Onyx: **So what did you and your Lacrosse lover talk about?

**Fiona:** Nothing much.

**Onyx:** Nothing much? Girl you were practically on his lap.

**Fiona giggled and rolled her eyes noticing Onyx's tattoo:** Hey, uh, cool tattoo. What does it mean?

**Onyx:** Uh, it's French for friendship,' cause, you know, friends are cool.

**Fiona:** Carter has the same one. In the same place

**Onyx:** Long story short. I had something. Something I didn't want anyone to know so I told my best friend, Carter. She said she wouldn't tell anyone. So she told everyone. That bitch!

**Fiona:** Why-why would she do that?

**Onyx:** Because she needs to know more than anyone else. Because it gives her power to tear people down. So in return, I will make her pay for the torture I'm still endouring.

**Fiona:** Gosh, what is it?

**Onyx:** Sorry I'm not into friends and secrets anymore.

**Starbucks**

**Matt:** Jackson? Of all the guys, why him...in front of everyone?

**Carter:** Well, I guess I just did to you what you did to me.

**Matt:** What I did to you was terrible. I feel horrible. But, I mean, I hurt you, you hurt me. Is that how it works with us? I wouldn't do that to a friend, and we're supposed to be more than friends.

**Carter:** But we are more than that. We're more than friends, Matty. And we've fought before. We always work it out.

**Matt:** You know, you asked me why I did it. I said I didn't know. I think I do now. I wanted out.

**Carter:** Are you breaking up with me?

**Matt:** I'm breaking up with us.

**In the hallways**

**Allison: **How long has she known? 

**Cassie: **Please Alli. You know she has a tracker on her phone. We we're just waiting for you to come clean.

**Allison: **We? How does this concern you?

**Cassie:** Because I'm the one that left out a certain piece of information while telling Carter that you stole her MuiMui.

**Allison: **Information like? 

**Cassie**: Like there is more going up your nipped nose than your diamond accessory.

**Allison gasped:** Cass, you can't tell her.

**Cassie**: Why not? What's in it for me? 

**Allison:** Whatever it is under the sun that your cold heart desires. Please if this gets out—

**Cassie:** Follow my rules, and it wont


End file.
